The Other Way
by ForeverLily
Summary: This is about how Bella could have reacted to finding out that her lab partner is a vampire. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.


Author's Note:

Hi guys! I haven't written for twilight in quite a while. This is just a little piece that I've wanted to write for a while but just couldn't find the words for.

Warning: I haven't read the first book all of the way through in a very long time and I am writing this based off of what I remember about how they were written. Please don't bite my head off if they're not perfectly in character!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight. This is merely a fan made work exploring her world and I do not make any profit off of this or any of my other stories on this site.

-ForeverLily aka lillyflower's revenge

The Other Way

"Say it. Say it out loud." Edward whispered.

"A vampire," Bella gasped. Her hand flew to her throat. Suddenly she was very conscious of every beat of her heart. She couldn't help but be aware that that the steady beating made her prey in the eyes of the beautiful creature in front of her.

Edward's eyes looked especially pained now as he took her in her fearful posture-she looked like a cornered animal ready to bolt. He cursed what he was, that this human façade couldn't be who he truly was.

Eyeing him warily, she suddenly realized, "This is what you meant when you said that you were the bad guy."

"You should have listened to me Bella. I _told_ you not to trust me. I _told_ you that I'm the bad guy."

"Normally when people say that they're a monster they don't mean it literally!"

"You are right, but I'm not normal. I haven't been normal for a while."

"For how long Edward?" Bella found herself hoping that the answer was just a short period of time. Something that resembled the kind human boy that she was sure he was before all of this."

"I have been this way for 90 years." Slowly Bella began to back away, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Edward sighed. "You're frightened of me."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Come on, let's get you home. After this you don't have to see me again, but just know that if you tell anyone I will know. You may not like what we'll have to do should such an unfortunate event occur."

She swallowed and shakily answered, "Understood."

* * *

All throughout the next week she avoided the Cullen family as much as she could, but there was only so much one could avoid one's lab partner.

When their biology teacher walked in she kept her eyes glued to the teacher and pretended that she did not see Edward staring at her.

"Good morning. You all seem awake this morning, don't you?" Nobody responded (unless she were to count that guy who yawned in the back of the class). "Alright, apparently not. Well then, it's time to wake up because today is…"

"Lab day." They tonelessly responded.

"That's right! You and your partners will be reviewing the phase of the cell. We all love a good review!" He looked out into the groaning class. "Fine, _I_ love a good review and you have to do it anyway because I'm the teacher and I have the power to pass or fail you with the stroke of a pen." That got them moving. Bella, however, was quite content to sit there ignoring Edward. Apparently the universe was not on her side.

Edward pushed the slide over to her. "You start. I've already done this a hundred times." She knew he probably meant that literally.

Wordlessly she took the slide, wrote her observation, and then slid the sheet to Edward.

"I'm not going to bite-I made up my mind about that a while ago." So he was considering biting her before? Why was that not comforting?

"To be fair, this is only partially my fault. You could have cut your losses weeks ago when I told you stay away from you and you'd have absolutely no idea what I am."

If only Bella were normal enough to get the message to leave Edward alone she wouldn't be in this position, would she? Probably not- Edward would have just been written off as another rude guy and Bella would be just an ordinary girl who ignored the rude guy and that would be the end of it. But Bella Swan was anything other than ordinary and now it was too late to turn back because she knew this dangerous secret that could destroy her.

Now they were bound together by the threat of mutual destruction whether she liked it or not. He could threaten her family and she could ruin her reputation, and she made each day painful for him and could threaten his family. Maybe they deserved each other after all.


End file.
